hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic hurricane season (Sassmaster's re-imagined version)
Note: This season is based off the actual 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. The majority of the storms in this season are the same, but are based off of NHC forecast tracks and model runs that depicted much more intense storms than the ones that took place. Supplemental unnamed/unnumbered tropical storms and depressions are added based off fail invests and/or satellite imagery depicting active systems the NHC never classified. The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season was an active year of tropical cyclone formation in the North Atlantic Ocean, featuring a number of extraordinarily intense and destructive systems. The season is notable for having three Category 5 hurricanes - Hermine, Matthew, and Otto - two of which registered among the top five strongest Atlantic hurricanes ever recorded. Otto was also the first Category 5 hurricane in the month of November since a hurricane in 1932. Hurricane Gaston also surpassed Hurricane Opal for having the lowest minimum pressure ever recorded for a Category 4 hurricane that never achieved Category 5 status - 907 millibars. Hurricane Hermine, the strongest storm of the season, was the first Category 5 to strike the United States since Andrew, the first in the basin to make landfall at Category 5 strength since Felix, and shattered the global record set by the 1935 Labor Day hurricane for the most intense landfalling hurricane. Hermine was also the third-strongest Atlantic hurricane on record, behind Hurricanes Gilbert and Wilma, respectively. Another noteworthy aspect of Hermine was that it was the first Category 5 hurricane in the Atlantic since Felix of 2007. Hurricane Matthew, with a minimum pressure of 891 millibars, made 2016 the second occurrence of a season featuring two storms with a minimum pressure below 900 millibars. Because both storms made landfall at Category 5 intensity, 2016 was the second season on record to feature two storms making landfall at Category 5 strength. The 2016 season also surpassed 2005 as the most destructive season on record, due in part to the effects of Hurricanes Hermine and Matthew. Hurricane Alex was also the first hurricane in the month of January since Alice, and with a maximum peak intensity of 100 miles per hour makes Alex the strongest storm to occur outside the pre-set bounds of a typical Atlantic hurricane season. Tropical Storm Julia is also notable for being the only named storm on record to form over the U.S. state of Florida. Overall, the season was the second-most active on record, featuring 23 tropical storms, 13 hurricanes, and a record 8 major hurricanes. Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:265 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/2016 till:16/01/2016 color:C2 text:Alex (C2) from:10/04/2016 till:12/04/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:26/05/2016 till:06/06/2016 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:04/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:C1 text:Colin (C1) from:18/06/2016 till:21/06/2016 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:24/06/2016 till:25/06/2016 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:29/06/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:C2 text:Six (C2) from:09/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:28/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:31/07/2016 till:06/08/2016 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:12/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:TS text:Unnamed (TS) from:15/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) barset:break from:22/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C4 text:Gaston (C4) from:24/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C5 text:Hermine (C5) from:27/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 color:TS text:Twelve (TS) from:11/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:Ian (C1) from:13/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:14/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:18/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:27/09/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C5 text:Matthew (C5) from:02/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:C4 text:Nicole (C4) from:03/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C4 text:Nineteen (C4) from:19/11/2016 till:26/11/2016 color:C5 text:Otto (C5) from:01/12/2016 till:06/12/2016 color:C1 text:Paula (C1) barset:break from:11/12/2016 till:14/12/2016 color:TS text:Richard (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex Unnamed Tropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical storm in post-analysis. Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Six This storm was left unnamed by the National Hurricane Center for unknown reasons. Unnamed Tropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical storm in post-analysis. Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Earl Unnamed Tropical Storm This system was unclassified operationally, and was determined to be a tropical storm in post-analysis. Tropical Storm Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Tropical Storm Twelve Operationally a tropical depression, this system was upgraded to a tropical storm in post-analysis. Hurricane Ian Hurricane Karl Operationally, this storm formed after Julia, but post-analysis review discovered Karl formed much earlier, on September 13. Tropical Storm Julia Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Matthew Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Nineteen This storm was left unnamed by the National Hurricane Center for unknown reasons. Hurricane Otto First Atlantic hurricane to survive the crossover from the Atlantic to the Pacific since wikipedia:Hurricane Cesar-Douglas. Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Storm Names Retirement Season Effects Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons